You've Got Love
by 1heart1chance
Summary: Rewind to Sophmore Year at Duke University where Nathan Scott is an allstar surrounded by booze and girls and something close to fame. What happens when Haley James, a best friend and a mother twists a world he thought he knew upside down?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or the plot… but I do own some of the plot twists_

You've got love

Chapter 1:

whistle "Hey!"

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton who were all best friends stopped their laughing and turned around to the noise in the corridor of the Duke Co-ed dorms. They saw two guys standing at their doorway, sizing them up.

Nathan was drunk and Tim, well Tim was just his normal self, a pervert.

"Mmm. It looks like we got some fine cheerleaders in our midst Tim," Nathan drunkly said. His voice was cool as his words stung the three girls. He and Tim took a few steps toward the three girls, beer bottles in hand. Peyton clenched her fists as Brooke gave stink eye and Haley tightened her grip on her stroller, where her son Joshua was peacefully sleeping. Haley turned around for she hated his tone of voice and they way he said things like he owned them.

"Tim," Nathan said smirking at the sight of all three girls on the defensive end, "You choose the one you want, and I'll get the other two."

"You got it Nate, I guess I'll choose the brunette," Tim said pointing at Brooke.

Brooke's blood was boiling now. In high school, she would normally have been okay with the whole situation, as long as the sex was good, but now she grew up and stopped being a whore.

"Excuse me?" she asked placing her hands on her hips, "What did you just say?" Nathan just laughed.

"Come on, you know you want me," he said stepping closer, Tim close behind.

"Ugh," Brooke said in disgust, "No way." Peyton was just standing on the side, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles were white. Her rage was building with every demeaning word that came out of Nathan's and Tim's mouth.

"Aww, come on," Tim whined.

"Yeah, I mean I know you guys want at least me. I'm Nathan Scott, no girl can resist me."

"Yeah?" Peyton finally asked, "You know we want you? We can't resist you?"

"Yep," Nathan said smirking even more, "I mean you guys are all easy sluts. Look at your friend," Nathan said pointing at Haley as she let out a grunt of disgust. She turned finally turned back to the conversation, loosening her grip on the stroller and crossing her arms. Nathan stepped closer to Haley and whispered,

"Hey, you know, if you want another baby for a play mate for your other one, I can help you." Nathan said as he placed his hands on Haley's hips pulling her close to him.

A crowd had formed around them, trying to find out what was going on, watching closely.

"Ewwwww!" Haley screamed pushing a laughing Nathan away. "Get your perverted hands off of me!"

Peyton stepped in creating space between Nathan and Haley.

"Now you want m-," Nathan was quickly cut off by Peyton shoving her fist in his face. Peyton couldn't control her anger anymore. She hit Nathan as hard as she could. The sight of Peyton hitting Nathan, stunned Haley, Brooke, Nathan, Tim, and the crowd around them. She turned, grabbed Brooke and Haley's arms and dragged them out of the circle, toward their dorm, leaving a shocked Nathan on the ground. He got up and was about to chase after them but Tim convinced him not to. Even though his face was throbbing, Nathan's pride was more damaged, especially after getting clocked in the face by a girl in front of a crowd, including some of his peers.

"Thanks P. Sawyer," Haley said trying to hold back a wave of tears. Even though Haley took self-defense classes, the memory of her rape always flashed in front of her eyes, leaving her paralyzed with fear and unable to do anything.

"No problem Tutor Girl," Brooke said making Peyton and Haley laugh, on their way to their dorm.

"419…421…423! Home sweet home!" Brooke said jamming her key into the door. She opened the door and bounded into the room. There was a common living space from which 3 rooms branched off. Peyton and Haley just waltzed in, looking at the place that they'd be living in for 4 years. The kitchen area was to the right of the door, with a view of the common area with a bar like area. The common area was big but the space would be quickly filled with all the stuff Brooke brought. Their dorm had a view of the green quad of Duke. To the left of the common area was a room with a king sized bed and its own bathroom. To the right of the common area was two medium sized adjoining rooms connected by a Jack-n-Jill bathroom. As soon as Brooke realized that there was a difference in room space, she immediately ran to the larger room.

"I call this room," she said as she jumped on the mattress.

"No, Brooke," Peyton yelled back as she checked their cupboard space. "That room is for Haley and Joshua."

"P. Sawyer, that's not fair. There is sooo much closet space and the bed is so big.

"Brooke!!" Peyton yelled as Haley laughed at her two best friends screaming at each other as she rolled Joshua, who was now awake into the large room.

"Wow," Haley said as her eyes widened, "This room is huge!"

"I know!" Brooke said pouting, slowly getting off the bed, slinking to one of the smaller rooms.

"Thanks for warming up my bed Brooke." Haley called to Brooke laughing.

"It's so small!" Brooke screamed running out of the bed room. "My clothes don't fit in the puny closet."

Peyton and Haley exchanged glances, laughed some more and went back to doing their own business, leaving a crushed Brooke to fall on the carpet floor.

"Should we help her?" Haley asked Peyton. Peyton looked over towards Brooke on the ground.

"Nah, she'll be fine, just give her a beer or something." Peyton said, chuckling at her fabulous idea.

Haley went back picked up Joshua.

"Mommy'll be back in a minute with your crib okay?" Haley whispered to him as he let out a small giggle. Haley left the room and started to walk out the door.

"Brooke, are you going to come with us to get our other stuff?"

"No." Brooke said pouting at the fact that she couldn't get the big room.

"Actually, I think you should," Peyton said grabbing the room key.

"Why?"

"Because, a lot of the stuff is yours," Haley said smirking as she walked out of their dorm with Peyton. Brooke groaned again, but got up and walked out the door, afraid to be left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Please read and review!! All sorts of criticism allowed especially constructive.

Chapter 2:

At their car, Haley grabbed Joshua's crib, placing her laptop and small boxes inside. As she was walking, Haley bumped into a person walking by.

"Omf."

"Sorry," Haley said hidden beneath the crib. She kept on walking, not noticing a pair of brown eyes watching her walk away.

Brooke was muttering to her self as she carried the box with pillows.

"Why do I have to carry someth-," Brooke was cut off by a mysterious voice behind her.

"Do you need help?" Brooke turned around. Two guys were standing right in front of her. One was light brown haired and the other hand brown curly hair. Brooke smiled as soon as she saw the brown eyes to match the light brown hair of one of the boys.

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed, finally breaking out of the trance, making her way around the vehicle. Peyton was trying to wedge her own bags out of the pile made by Brooke's billion bags.

"Yes?" Peyton said as Brooke grabbed her arm, dragging her back around to the rear of the car.

"These guys," Brooke said, "want to help us." Brooke smirked and then turned to whisper in Peyton's ear. "The light brown one is mine."

"Fine." Peyton whispered back. She then turned to the two guys who were wondering what was going on. "Hi, I'm Peyton and this is one of my best friends Brooke." Peyton put out her hand, offering a friendly shake. The one with brown curls looked at Peyton as he took her hand. She was blonde, but didn't seem to fit in the typical stereotype. Her skin was soft, he thought as they shook hands, but her grip was stronger than some of his guy friends. He also noticed that when she did smile, it shined brightly.

"I'm Jake and this is my friend Lucas." Lucas looked at Brooke who was sizing him up, curling her straight brown hair around her finger, grinning.

"So you guys need help?" Lucas asked again.

"Yes please," Brooke said batting her eyelids.

"Cute, does that work on every guy?" Lucas asked as he walked by them with Jake. Brooke squealed as they stacked their arms with boxes.

"So, where's your dorm?" Jake asked, trying to balance the boxes.

"Oh, 423." Peyton replied. Jake couldn't see her, but all she was doing was staring at him, watching his muscles bulge. Brooke was practically drooling over Lucas and good thing he walked away because she almost fainted.

Haley walked down the stairs again, after putting Joshua down, only to see Brooke leaning on Peyton for support as they were watching two guys carry their stuff.

"Thanks guys," Haley said as they walked by her, behind the stack. Lucas thought to himself, that voice sounded so familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Hales," Peyton said, "Can you please get Tigger off of me?"

Hales? Lucas thought, Hales…Haley James? Lucas put his boxes on the first step and turned around to see her.

"Haley James?" Lucas asked walking toward her. Haley turned around; some light brown hair guy that looked sort of familiar was approaching her.

"Yes, sorry, who are you."

"Lucas Scott, do you remember me? We went to Elementary and Junior High together?"

"Lucas?! Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you since…"

"Since I moved,"

"Yeah, so um, how are you? How's your mom?" Haley asked as they hugged. Brooke put on her pouting face again. She thought to herself, Haley can't have him, he's mine.

"We're both fine, how are you?"

"Well, I see that you met my two best friends? Brooke and Peyton?"

"Yeah," Lucas said looking at a sour Brooke. "Nice to see you again." Lucas went back to his boxes.

"We should hang out some time. Catch up for ol' times sake," Haley said backing away.

"Sure. Let me just put these boxes down," Lucas said grunting as he lifted the load.

"Tutor girl," Brooke said, glaring at Haley.

"Yes Brooke?"

"I called him, he's min--."

"Lucas? Don't worry Brooke, we're just friends," Haley said grabbing a few boxes. "I won't steal him from you." Peyton could only laugh at the fact that Haley knew what Brooke was going to say.

"Thanks a lot Luke, and thank you too," Haley said hugging them both. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name." She said turning to Jake.

"Jake."

"Well thank you guys so much, Brooke might of broken a nail if you guys didn't come to the rescue." Jake and Lucas turned and laughed at the sight of Brooke freaking out. "Wait," Haley called after them, "What's your dorm number?"

Lucas turned and walked backwards, "Um, 489."

489, Haley mused, that number seemed so familiar. Why did it stand out to her?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Haley took out her sheets and made her bed as her computer booted up. She looked over at Joshua who was playing in his crib. Brooke and Peyton went out to find food. After she tucked in the corners of her comforter, she sat down cross legged with her computer in her lap on her newly made bed. She logged onto her internet email at Duke's sight and opened the new unread mail. Rubbish, Rubbish, Rubbish, Haley thought as she scrolled through the list. Duke chat… I wonder what that is, Haley thought as she clicked open the mail.

_**Hey all you freshmen out there, this is a little note from your upper classmen. We're just letting you know that there is a school chat room. It is for those who need some one to hook up with, or those who just need a friend. Don't worry, no creepy outside people can access this chat because you need your ID number to get in. From there, you can be anybody you want to be. Hope to chat with you sometime, oh yeah and the teachers can't really access, so they can't read your comments, but be on the lookout because teachers might go on as a student or they might pay people to spy on the chats, JK, nah the teachers are cool here, no need to watch what you say. Well anyway, have fun!! **_

Haley decided to go on. After all she needed a little excitement in her life and this was practically the only thing she could do with Joshua. Anyway no one would know that she was a single mother, it was a like a clean slate for her. She logged on as H.A.L.O., the name of the song she wrote, and entered a room. All of a sudden, a message popped up on her screen.

2.3- Hey!

H.A.L.O.- Hi.

2.3- What's your name?

H.A.L.O- Um, can I make a suggestion before we get anywhere?

2.3- Ummm…

H.A.L.O- It's just something small.

2.3- Uh sure…

H.A.L.O.- How's about we don't say any names, any friends names, you know so we don't judge each other based on the way that other people see us. Let's just wipe our slate clean, no past judgments.

2.3- Why? Are you afraid of the past?

H.A.L.O- Just a little, but doesn't everyone have a part of their past that they'd like to erase?

2.3- Good point. I guess then in that case, sure, I'd love to have a clean slate.

"Haley!" Peyton called from the door.

"Uh, in here!" Haley yelled back, quickly closing her computer screen, leaving it a little open as Brooke and Peyton walked in with Chinese take out.

"We found a Chinese restaurant nearby," Brooke said, getting out one of the take out boxes, "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Haley quickly stated avoiding eye contact.

"Sure," Brooke said, she wasn't going to let the subject go. She knew Haley better than that and she knew that lying wasn't one of Haley's many talents. Just then, Haley's computer made a small beep.

"Hales, what was that?" Peyton asked.

"Uh," Haley said nervously, "It's nothing." Haley tried to crack a smile to reassure her friends that it really was nothing even though she knew it wasn't.

"Tutor Girl," Brooke said moving closer to Haley's computer. Then, the computer beeped again, signaling that 2.3 had sent a message.

"Peyton!" Brooke screamed, "It's coming from her computer, grab her."

Peyton lunged for Haley, but she rolled off the bed and out of Peyton's reach. While Peyton distracted Haley, Brooke opened the screen of Haley's computer. She looked at the chat room site that was enlarged on Haley's screen.

"What is this Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Peyton chasing Haley, whom were both laughing, as they ran around the room.

"Nothing," Haley said stopping, "Truce?" She asked Peyton.

"Fine," Peyton stopping and resting on Haley's bed.

"Nothing, hm, really?" Brooke asked staring at a panting Haley, "So then who is 2.3"

"Haley, online dating," Peyton said smirking, "Who would've thunk it.

"No, it's nothing," Haley quickly said as she closed the screen of her laptop.

"Moving on, good for you Tutor Girl," Brooke said grabbing box of Chinese food. "So who is he?"

"No one."

"Haley."

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew that her two best friends wouldn't give up on the situation easily.

"I don't' know, seriously, we just met before you two came barging in. I don't even know if this person is a guy."

Peyton snatched up Haley's computer and read the new message. "'I don't know what to ask you,'" Peyton paused, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Peyton!" Haley yelled, "Please give me my computer."

"Wait," Brooke said swallowing a mouthful of mushu pork as Haley glared at her, "Tutor Girl, don't give that look. We'll give your computer back if… hm… if you let me and Peyton read all your past and future messages between you and 2.3."

Nathan sat at his computer waiting for a response on the Duke online chat. The only reason why he went on was because Tim said that there would be upper classmen girls on there. Now he was waiting for a response from H.A.L.O. He didn't know what to ask and because they decided to be honest with each other. He was trying something new, honesty. Nathan turned up his stereo. His roommates were out and that meant, time to do whatever he wanted to do. Just then his computer beeped.

H.A.L.O: I guess we can start with, are you a boy or a girl, not that it matters or anything.

Nathan smiled and typed back.

Haley typed her question with Brooke hovering over one shoulder and Peyton over the other.

2.3: A boy… u?

Haley typed fast.

H.A.L.O: a girl.

"Okay Brooke, now that you know that I'm talking to a guy, can you please go and give me some privacy?"

"So you can ask the dirty questions?"

"No," Haley said smirking and pushing Peyton and Brooke out of her room, "So I can read and go to bed."

"Sure," Brooke said looking back, winking.

"Thanks guys," Haley said shutting her door, returning her attention to her conversation with 2.3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Haley, you sure you don't want to come?" Peyton asked grabbing her coat. She and Brooke were going to drive up to New York for a couple of days to see Brooke's clothing on the runway in a small fashion show

"No thanks. I'll call you guys though."

"Okay," Brooke said. Turning to Peyton she exclaimed excitedly, "I wonder when my clothes are going to be showcased! Bye Tutor Girl," Brooke called back as she walked out of their dorm.

Lucas and Jake came by earlier to pick up Joshua for their boys day out. Lucas felt like he should spend time with Joshua since he hadn't been there for Haley. Since she had a free day, Haley decided to go to the quad and sit and read a book.

The quad was a green plain with cement pathways placed strategically. Noises from crowds far of could be heard but mostly, the rustle of the leaves of the trees made all the noise. It was August so some of the leaves were slowly turning colour. Haley was nose deep into her book when a familiar voice behind her startled her.

"Hey." Haley turned around to match the voice to a face, only to see Nathan.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry, I still don't want to get laid, so please leave me alone and go bang another willing girl," Haley rudely stated to Nathan as their first meeting played over in her head.

"Don't worry, you can let your guard down," Nathan said backing up a step, "I just came to apologize and talk."

Haley couldn't say anything, she was shocked at the fact that big ego, Mr. "Women bow down to me", was actually here to apologize to her and Nathan's mesmerizing blue eyes, staring into her calm, brown ones. Haley couldn't move, she was caught in a trance, staring into Nathan's eyes.

"So uh, can we talk?" Nathan asked, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, sure," Haley said looking at her book, careful not to look in Nathan's eyes again.

"So, I was thinking that we could start at second or third base and then you know," Nathan said trying hard not to laugh. Haley's expression and thoughts changed, still a jerk.

"What?" Haley screamed. Out of the corner of her eye, Haley saw two familiar men walk across the quad. Haley's mind raced. "Sorry I have to go," Haley said grabbing her stuff.

"Wait," Nathan said reaching for her arm, "I was just joking, come on, lighten up."

Haley twisted free. "Sorry I really have to go." She ran off toward her dorm, shading her face away from the two men.

As she rounded the corner to go to the elevator leading up to her dorm, her fast paced walking resulted in her sliding across the floor. Haley fell backwards, sliding her book across the marble floor. She closed her eyes and rubbed her butt. When she opened them, she saw a hand reaching out to her.

"Are you okay?" Haley looked at the man who helping her up. He had a nice face and hair and a nice chiseled body to match. He was smiling, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Um yeah," Haley said trying to see the comical part in her fall. "Did you see the whole thing?"

"You mean, when you skidded across the marble and ate it on your butt, um yeah, I did." He let out a small laugh as he helped Haley to her feet.

"O great, did anyone else see?" Haley asked, putting on an embarrassed face.

"No," He said looking around, "I don't think so, but I think that this building has cameras."

"Great," Haley said letting out a grunt of discomfort.

"I'm Damien by the way," He said.

"Haley, and thanks for helping me up."

"No problem. The truth is that I needed a cover for my laughter," He said smiling.

"Thanks, thanks," Haley said laughing a little too.

"So why were you in such a hurry?" With that question, Haley realized that the reason why she slipped was because she was trying to escape the two men she saw earlier in the quad.

"O sorry, I have to go." Haley said walking slower to the elevator.

"Wait," Damien yelled, stopping Haley in her tracks. "Do you want to go out for a cup of coffee with me sometime?"

"Um," Haley said looking over her shoulder.

"Look, its just coffee."

"Well,"

"I won't bite."

"Yeah sure," Haley said.

"How about tonight?"

"Um…sure."

"Good," Damien said smiling, "uh is this your dorm building?"

"Yep, room #423."

"Great, I guess I'll pick you up at, o lets say 8:00?"

"Yeah sure." Haley turned and walked to the elevator.

"You think you can get to your dorm without falling?" Damien called after her. Haley looked back and laughed. As she entered the elevator, a slow worried look crept on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Short chapter… New character involved… more like a blast from the past kind of thing.

Chapter 5:

Knock Knock. Haley smoothed the small wrinkles in her dress as she stood up. She peered through the peephole. The smile she was wearing, disappeared when she saw the two men she was running away from, standing in front of her door instead of Damien West.

"Haley," One man sung, "Haley, I know you're in there. Open the door." His tone then changed sharply. "Haley," he screamed, "Open the door or I'll break it down. You know I will Haley so just open the door and I'll try not to kill your brother the next time I see him."

Haley sighed. She knew that there was no way around them, either way; she was going to get hurt. Haley cautiously opened the door so that she could peer around the edge of the door but as soon as the door unclicked from the lock, the guy pushed on the door, sending Haley flying backwards, finally landing by skidding across the carpet floor. Her dress was now wrinkled and her hair now looked tangled and uncombed.

"Haley James," One man said, slowly walking until he was towering over her, "How long has it been?"

"Apparently not long enough Chris," Haley said, with anger in her tone as she helped herself up. He laughed and moved toward the couch. She dusted herself and looked toward the door where the second man was standing. "Ah, the watchman, Adam. Of course, duh, Haley," She said to herself, "Business is to be done." Adam laughed briefly, and closed the door.

"So Haley," Chris said rubbing his hands together with a smirk on his face, "Your brother lost $1000 over the last 2 weeks, so today, you owe a nice grand total of $1000."

Haley dusted herself off and went in the room. She grabbed $1000 from under her mattress, placed it in an envelope and made sure that Joshua was tucked away and sleeping. As she left the room, she closed the door.

"Here, take and get out." Haley said as she threw the envelope at Chris. He opened the envelope and made sure that all the money was there.

"Thanks Hales," Chris said smiling as Haley cringed when he said her name, "I noticed that you closed your bedroom door. So… how's my son?"

Haley looked down as the memory of how her son was conceived replayed in front of her eyes. She knew that the topic was unavoidable.

That day she forgot to get money ready for them and for that she paid the price.

_Flashback_

"We gave you 2 days Haley," Chris said gun cocked and pointed at Haley's head.

"I know, I'm sorry. I forgot, I had to do a lot of things and it just slipped my mind. Please just give me another day," Haley pleaded as she laid on her back, hands tied to a metal pole above her head as tears were streaming down her face.

Chris grabbed the cloth that Adam handed him and stuffed it in Haley's mouth.

"One way or another Haley, "Chris said pulling down his pants, "You were going to pay up to keep your brother alive." She fought hard, but Chris easily overpowered her.

_End Flashback_

Haley frowned and opened her eyes, trying not to remember the end.

"He's fine without his father," she said bitterly. Chris laughed and stood up.

"Can't I see him? Aren't I entitled to at least one fatherly visit?"

"You are neither entitled to one or even ever allowed to think of visiting him."

"Aw Haley, don't you think he deserves to know who his father is?"

"No."

"Well, don't you think he deserves a father in his life?"

"You're right, he deserves a father, but nobody like you. He deserves a real father who will love him and take care of him," Haley said tearing up again, "Not just some thug who raped his mother on order." Chris's smile slowly faded.

"I want to see my son! You can't just replace me with another guy. He is my flesh and blood and whether you like it or not, he is connected to me and he is mine!" Veins were popping out of Chris's neck when he finished and Haley could clearly see fire and anger in his eyes even though his voice wasn't raised any louder than hers. He stepped close and grabbed her arm. Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Haley and J.R. looked at the door. Adam looked through the peephole.

"Some guy is standing at the door with flowers," he whispered. Chris turned back to Haley. He released his grip and let out a breath of anger before he spoke.

"Looks like you have company, but believe me Haley, next time, I will see my son and my son will know who his father is." Chris tucked the envelope in his jacket and walked out of the door when Adam pulled it open. He shoved a shocked Damien to the side and stormed toward the elevator with Adam following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

Damien recovered from the shove he received from Chris and walked through the door to find Haley crumpled on the ground.

"Haley?" He asked rushing in. She looked up at him. Her hair was still tangled and her dress was still wrinkled, but now, her make-up was smeared and it ran down her face, leaving tracks of black mascara on her face. "What's wrong?" Haley looked up but didn't move. Damien reached out to wipe away the black tracks, but Haley jolted back, away from his outstretched hand. "Haley, I," Damien trailed off as Haley backed away. He slowly stood up and walked to the door. "I'll give you your space, but if you ever want to talk," Damien paused as he look back over his shoulder, "I'm here." Damien walked out the door, leaving his distorted batch of roses on the small table at the entrance. Haley sat on the floor, weeping, crumpled and hurt. Chris brought back bad memories and Haley couldn't stand to relive them again. She slowly brought herself to her knees and crawled over to the couch. She let down her hair and rested her tired eyes and dreamt, dreamt of a place where she with her mystery man, happy, happy and free from trouble named Chris.

"Haley, Haley," Peyton said shaking Haley awake.

"That's one of my dresses," Brooke said adding her bit to the alarm as she inspected Haley's dress. Haley slowly sat up and groggily rubbed her eyes.

"What Brooke is trying to say is are you alright?" Peyton sat next to Haley and tried to comb down Haley's ruffled hair.

"I'm uh, I need to be alone right now."

"Tutor girl, what happened?"

"Thanks guys," Haley said getting up, "But right now, I need to be alone." Peyton grabbed Haley's arm.

"No, you need to be with your best-"

"Your bestest," Brooke added.

"Your bestest roommates," Peyton finished, "And tell them what happened."

"Chris was here," Haley shamely mumbled. She turned around and sat back on the couch between Brooke and Peyton.

"What?" Peyton asked leaning in to hear better.

"Chris was here," Haley mumbled louder but still not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Haley," Brooke said. "I can't hear you, and that means I can't help you. Don't you want my awesome help?" Brooke asked cheerfully.

"Mmmm," Haley said, "Well, then, if you persist. Chris was here," Haley said clearly.

"What?!" Peyton asked jumping up. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not, any more than he normally does," Haley said shyly. " I gave him his money, 1000, today, and then this time he asked to see Joshua."

"And?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I said no. And then he got mad. Luckily, uh, this guy knocked on the door and the Chris had to leave."

"So that's why you're wearing one of my dresses, you had a date!" Brooke said, excitedly, like she solved a case.

"Well," Haley paused.

"Was it you internet lover boy?"

"Ha! So funny. No, I ran into this guy earlier and we were just supposed to go out for drinks."

"And?"

"Well, then Chris showed up and ruined everything," Haley said getting up.

"Are you going out with him again?"

"Probably not. I think I'm just going to stay here and worry about school."

"Or, going to talk to your friend."

"Maybe," Haley said, walking into her room and closing the door. Brooke and Peyton just looked at each other.

"She needs to get out and get lover boy off her mind," Brooke said.

"I think she needs to get Chris out first." Peyton said. "So what's the plan?"

"I don't know yet, but it's going to be good," Brooke said. Peyton laughed and turned on the tv.

A couple days later.

Haley turned on her computer. A new message popped onto her screen from 2.3. They had been talking almost every night for two weeks. Haley felt some sort of connection to 2.3, confiding a lot of things with him, almost, trusting him completely.

2.3: Good evening.

H.A.L.O.: Hello.

2.3: Tonight's topic is…?

H.A.L.O.: IDK, I think that it's your turn to choose.

2.3: nah… I think you can choose.

H.A.L.O.: Ok, fine… um… ok… what would your idea be of a perfect date?

2.3: R you kidding me? What kind of a question is that? 

H.A.L.O.: Well, you told me to pick a question… I'm serious… come on!

2.3: Fine… well I guess that my perfect date would be…

Nathan stared at his computer screen. This H.A.L.O. girl was able to bring out a different side in him. When talking to her, he felt like a different man, making him realize that there are more things to life than booze and sex. He really wanted to meet this girl, but promised to stick to their previous agreement. Now, he turned his attention back to the question, perfect date…

2.3: I guess a perfect date would be with you, just talking and stuff. 

H.A.L.O.: That's sweet, but really.

"Tutor girl," Brooke said barging into Haley's room, "We're going out--talking to internet boy again?"

"Maybe," Haley said grinning.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled, "She talking to internet boy again. Come quick, their topics might bore me to death." Peyton walked in smiling, bowl of ice cream in her hands.

"So what is it tonight?"

"Something," Haley said, shading her computer away from Brooke's peering eyes.

"Haley come on," Brooke whined, "Please?"

"Fine, but you can't laugh or type in anything."

"I can't promise, but I'll do my best."

"Brooke,"

"I mean I'll try, but a giggle might slip out." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders. Haley knew that that was going to be the best promise out of Brooke's mouth so she let her see her computer over her shoulder. Peyton sauntered over too and read silently.

2.3: Well if you insist. I guess that my idea of a perfect date is… I cant be I'm actually telling you this…is a nice picnic either at the beach or at the park sometime in the fall or winter. Those are my favourite seasons. What about you?

"Wow, looks like you got yourself a regular Mr. Romantic," Peyton said scrapping the bottom of her bowl. Haley tuned around and chuckled at Peyton comment.

H.A.L.O.: I guess my idea of a perfect date would be going to secluded spot and looking at the stars or going to a drive-in movie theater and watching a movie.

"Haley, come on. Say like a midnight swim or something…" Brooke said reaching for the keyboard.

"What?" Haley asked laughing a bit.

"I was joking, you need to liven up a bit. And I have the perfect idea. Let's go to a club tonight."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah Haley," Peyton said piping in, "Schools starts any day now and you especially need a night on the town." Haley thought for a while.

"Alright fine. Just this one night."

"Yes!" Brooke said jumping off Haley's bed.

H.A.L.O.: Well, I have to go, and next time, it's your turn to pick the topic.

And with that, Haley signed off and got ready to go with Brooke and Peyton.

Nathan sat at his computer and just stared at his screen. He felt a small pang in his chest after H.A.L.O. logged off. Something happened to him and he didn't know what to do. Nathan sat in silence and in the dark, the small desk lamp, providing the only light.

"I guess I'll shoot hoops," He thought to himself. Nathan checked the clock, "10:30. Maybe not." He turned around as someone knocked on his door.

"Is this yours?" Nathan looked down. At his feet, Tim was passed out and half naked.

"Yeah," Nathan said grabbing Tim by the arm and dragging him into the room. "Thanks and sorry."

"For what dude?"

"For him." Nathan said jokingly, shaking the guys hand as Lucas and Jake walked down the hallway.

"What's this?" Lucas asked. Nathan moved aside so that his two other roommates could see. Lucas just shook his head and chuckled a little as Jake stepped into their room and began to drag Tim to the couch. "Thanks man," Lucas said as the guy walked away.

"Well, I was going to ask if you and Tim wanted to come to the club with us but, I see that Tim has already gone." Jake said. Nathan, Lucas and Jake faced their couch with Tim on it. He shifted positions and slowly rolled off. Nobody moved and when he hit the floor and didn't wake up, all they did was burst out into laughter.

"Yeah, I guess that I'll go with you guys. I don't want to be responsible for it." Nathan said glancing at Tim as he grabbed his coat and followed Lucas and Jake.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long… but I had so much things to do. Now about this chapter… I know its sort of long and kind of a drag… but it is necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7:

The club was as loud as any normal club should be. The only lights were the flashing strobe ones along with a few over table booths on the side. The three girls walked in all in colourful cocktail dresses and walked to the bar.

"What can I get you ladies?" The bartender asked leaning against the marble table.

"I guess I'll have a Screaming Orgasm." Brooke stated flashing a smile at the bartender.

"Me and her," Peyton said pointing to herself and Haley, "will just have tonic water."

"What? Why?"

"Because we want to Brooke and because we don't want to be drunk before school starts."

"Aw, come on live a little," Brooke whined. Haley laughed as the bartender handed them their drinks. Just then, the guys walked in the door. Brooke turned around and as soon as she saw them, she smiled, squealed as she hopped off her seat, and briskly walked towards Lucas. Peyton on the other hand just coolly slid off her seat and sauntered over to Jake.

"Hi Broody. Hi Jake."

"Hi pretty girl. Hey Peyton." Both Peyton and Jake just nodded and laughed. Then the door opened and in walked Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked spotting Nathan before anyone else.

"He's our roommate." Lucas said.

"He's your what?" Brooke asked astonished.

"Our roommate." Jake said piping in.

"Must be hell of a roommate, then." Peyton added in sarcastically.

"What did you do?" Lucas asked seeing the disgusted look on Peyton's and Brooke's face.

"I was drunk and I said some unnecessary things to them and their friend."

"Haley," Brooke said clearing up who the mysterious friend was.

"Haley!" Lucas asked raising his tone and stepping towards Nathan. "What did you do to her little bro?"

"Wait," Brooke said even more stunned, "You two are brothers?"

"Half brothers. And in these situations sometimes I wish you weren't."

"Look I've said sorry so back off!" Nathan said raising his tone too. He slipped between the two couples, avoided eye contact and slinked to the far end of the bar away from Haley.

"I should go tell her that he's here." Peyton said. But Jake held her back.

"Look. We'll watch him and if he does anything to hurt her, we'll take care of him."

"Fine," Peyton gritted through her teeth as she let herself slowly get dragged into a booth.

Nathan sat at the dark end of the bar. Haley didn't see him.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Water's fine." As the bartender handed him a glass, he said,

"Also can a get an Apple Martini and can you give it to the girl on the other side of the bar?"

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Haley sat at the bar looking in the crowd gathering at the dance floor, sipping her tonic water. She glanced over at Brooke and Peyton in a dimly lit booth with their boyfriends and smiled. At least some people were happy.

"Here you go miss." The Bartender said, sliding the apple martini on a cocktail napkin.

"I didn't order this." Haley said confused.

"The gentleman on the other side of the bar did." Haley looked to where the bartender pointed. A happy couple was sitting there sipping their drinks giggling and whispering into each other's ear. Haley turned to the bartender again who pointed in the same direction. She looked again and this time the couple began to get up from their seats. Soon as they moved away from the bar, Haley saw whom the bartender was talking about. Nathan Scott was sitting alone in the shadows, head down, playing with the rim of his glass. She grabbed her two drinks and walked over to him.

"Buying me a drink isn't going to get you in my pants, you do know that right?"

"Look, I'm sorry. Try to think of this drink as some sort of amends for all the things I have done to you."

"Oh goodie. Now things are all better since you bought me a drink," Haley said sarcastically. "What do you expect me to say?" She asked in a harsh tone. Dark rings circled Nathan's eyes, as the icy blue he once had was now a dull grey. Haley sat down and calmed down as he looked back down at his glass. She saw that he was in no condition to be picked on. "Thank you."

"No problem." He paused for a second and looked back up. "I really am sorry, you know."

Haley opened her mouth as another hand came over her shoulder. She quickly turned around.

"Damien! I didn't know you were here." She said surprised.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I have this dance?" She paused a little while.

"Sure," Haley said getting up. As she took Damien's hand, she looked back at Nathan who sighed and looked back gloomily at his drink. He really is sorry she thought to herself as she wrapped her hands around Damien's neck. It felt good to have his comforting arms supporting her, but it still didn't feel right.

Nathan watched Haley sway to the music with Damien. Something about her made his heart beat faster. Maybe it was the way her hair fell gently down her shoulders. Or maybe it was the way she smiled. Either way Nathan felt a jolt in his chest. He knew that he blew his chance with her. That the first impression he left in her mind drove her to another guy. Maybe, just maybe, he thought, he'll get a second chance to make a first impression.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Chapter 8:

Jake reached across one of the small tables set outside the dinning hall and gently grabbed Peyton's hand. It was mid October, the leaves on the trees outside were slowly turning to the harmonious yellow, orange and red. She smiled at him and took in a deep breath.

"Don't you think nature looks so pretty right now?"

"Not as pretty as you," Jake said intertwining his fingers with hers. Just as he said that, Damien and his friends walked out of the dinning hall.

"Dude, how long have you been going out with this girl?"

"Like two months," Damien said with a shrug.

"Two months and you still didn't get any?"

"Well…"

"Come on, what's taking so long? I bet you, you can't get her into bed on your next date."

"No… I"

"You've lost your touch man." One friend said punching Damien in the shoulder. "You've gone soft."

"What?! No way."

"Dude, whipped."

"No… and to show you I ain't whipped there will be some lovin' tonight!" Damien said with a smile. Peyton turned around and watched them walk away.

"Peer pressured a-hole." She said turning back to Jake. "Haley has to know." She got up and grabbed her bag.

"Wait, what's the rush?" Jake asked getting up with her.

"Their next date is tonight."

Peyton opened their dorm door to find Brooke rummaging through their refigerator.

"Brooke, where's Haley?" She asked putting down her purse and walking towards the counter.

"Taking Joshua on a little walk in a park. Why?"

"I just need to talk to her, that's all. What are you doing?"

"We need to make a market run."

"Um, ok."

"Grab your bag."

"Why?"

"We're making a market run."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I'm totally craving some yogurt and we're all out."

"Can it wait?"

"Um. No. Come on."

"Fine." Peyton said reluctantly, knowing that Brooke wasn't going to give up. Talking to Haley was just going to have to wait."

As Peyton and Brooke walked into their dorm room, Haley walked out of her bathroom and into the living room.

"Hey guys. Where have you been?"

"Brooke needed yogurt."

"Oh. What kind did you get?" Haley asked as she went into her room to grab her brush.

"O. We didn't get yogurt." Peyton said smirking as Haley came back out.

"Ok. What did you get?"

"Brooke?" Peyton said turning to her.

"Well, when I got to the market, I decided that I didn't really want yogurt, so I got ice cream instead."

"Don't we have ice cream?"

"Yeah, but we don't have rocky road."

"Yeah we do," Haley said checking her make up, "You bought some last week."

"What?" Brooke said walking over to the freezer. "Haha," She said after closing the door. "Who wants ice cream?" She asked with a shy "oops" smile.

"Love to, but I got a date, remember?"

"Oh, that reminds me, Haley, I have to talk to you about Damien."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well-, Damien has—"

"Hold that thought," Haley said as she heard a knock on their door. "Hey," She said as she opened it to see a smiling Damien standing there.

"Hi. Ready?"

"Yeah. Hey Peyton, can we talk when I get back?"

"Yeah." Haley smiled at her two best friends and left with Damien.

"What's so important?" Brooke asked, digging into her ice cream.

"Its Damien."

"Yeah. I got that when you said his name earlier."

"He's going to try and get her into bed. He's got a bet with his friends."

"Oo. Haley's going to hate that."

"You think? Given her past history, its just going to resurface old and horrible memories."

"What do we do?"

"We just have to tell her." Peyton said pulling out her cell phone. While she was typing her message, Haley reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She turned it off as the lights in the movie theater dimmed.

"Aren't you excited for the movie?" Damien asked as he smiled at her and as he reached over and behind Haley and stretched his arm on the backrest of her chair. She smiled back at him and then just dug into her popcorn. With his other hand, Damien reached over and rested it on hers. She pulled it away from the armrest and him and tucked it across her stomach. Damien, noticing her pull away, pulled back his arm too.

"Finished." Peyton said sending the message. "I just hope it gets to Haley and she reads it before anything happens."

PS so I know this isn't the most exciting of chapters… but believe me, if you want Naley, this chapter is necessary. O and sorry it took so long… I sort of had writers block for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Chapter 9:

"So what did you think about the movie?" He asked as the waiter took away their plates and took their orders for desserts.

"It was okay," Haley lied. Truthfully she would've appreciated a comedy much more.

"Yeah me too." Damien said, thinking that it was great, "I'm sorry to be rude, but can I read this text please?" He asked bringing out his phone.

"Go ahead. That reminds me, I have to turn on my phone."

"_Dude, how's the date going? Any luck yet?"_ His text read.

"_No, just wait. ;)_" He replied as Haley's phone rang with a new text message.

"_Hey Hales, how's the date going? Cause I need to tell you that Damien is going to try to get you into bed tonight. I know you're probably wondering how do I know? Well I over heard him and his buddies talking and he has a bet with them that he'll get lucky tonight. Just warning you. –Peyton._" Haley looked across the table. Damien sat there, smiling at her. She should've known.

"_Thanks Peyton. I'll get it out of him._" She furiously replied. She smiled back at him. It was her turn to play the games now.

"So, Damien, what do you have planned next for our date?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked a little quizzical about her intentions.

"I'm just wondering what we're going to do after dinner," Haley said, tracing her foot against his leg.

"I uh, was wondering if you wanted to come back to my place after. Maybe?" He asked as the waiter brought their desserts.

"Sure." Damien smiled at her reply, thinking that he was going to score. Haley moved her seat so that she was sitting next to him instead of across him. As he ate his dessert, she played with his ear. "So we're going to have a little fun tonight." She whispered.

"A huh." He said as she grabbed his chin, turned his head and slowly and gently kissed his lips. He closed his eyes, caught in a trance.

"And you get to win you bet."

"A huh," He said, still thinking about the touch of her lips.

"I knew it. You jack a." She said standing up.

"What?" Damien asked, opening his eyes, completely startled.

"You and your stupid bet!"

"Bet? I thought you said bed."

"Bed?! That makes it even worse!" She said grabbing her purse. She grabbed her pie and threw it at him and then poured her glass of water in his lap. As she was walking away, she turned one last time. "I thought you we're different, but I was wrong. You're just another college guy looking to get laid. You fooled me, and now I fooled you, so put Damien Jr. back into your pants." And with that, Haley stormed out of the restaurant as Damien shrunk in his seat, and tried to clean off the pie and dry off the water on his clothes. All eyes in the restaurant we're on him. He felt his face heat up and ran to the bathroom, trying to run away from the shame. As he did so, snickers of fellow classmates and other people could be heard.

"Hey Haley," Brooke said looking up from her comfortable position on the couch. "How--" She stopped as Haley stormed into the dorm. "I'm guessing not good."

"Hey Haley," Peyton said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys." Haley said throwing her bag on the counter. "So I read your text and I actually got him to say that he had a bet."

"I'm sorry Hales." Peyton said coming over and leading her to the couch as Brooke made room.

"And what made it worse was that, he tried to cover it up by saying that he thought I said bed, not bet. So UGH!" Haley said plopping down between her two best friends.

"You got dessert right?"

"Brooke!" Peyton said.

"No no, its fine. I did get dessert, pie actually except he's the one that got to have it on his clothes, that's all." Haley said with a grin. "And he paid and I totally embarrassed him in front of the whole restaurant. I must admit, it was fun."

"Yay! I love getting even!" Brooke exclaimed as Haley and Peyton laughed.

"Thanks guys for warning me about Damien and tonight and thanks for cheering me up. But I'm pooped. I think I'm going to turn in early." Haley said getting up.

"Tell internet boy hi for me ok?" Brooke asked as Haley walked away. She turned around and smiled. Dang, her roommates knew her too well.

H.A.L.O.: Hey are you still up?

2.3: Yeah. What's up?

H.A.L.O.: Would you ever make a bet with your friends that you could get someone into bed?

2.3: I would've if I was in high school. But lately a couple of events happened in my life and I would have to say no. I wouldn't do that. I've learned my lesson. Why?

H.A.L.O.: Cause I just found out that I guy I was dating did that to me. You've done it before?

2.3: In high school. I was an a back then. But now, like I said, I've change.

H.A.L.O.: That's good to hear that you've changed.

2.3: Feel better?

H.A.L.O.: A little thanks.

2.3: Wait! Before you go, I need to share something with you too.

Nathan needed to tell someone about Haley. It was eating him up inside and he felt that she, whoever this girl is, is the only person that he can talk to.

H.A.L.O.: Sure.

2.3: You wont tell anyone right?

H.A.L.O.: I wont, but I must remind you that I have two nosey… well actually one really nosey roommate who like to sneak up on me and read my messages.

2.3: Its okay. I'll take my chances.

H.A.L.O.: Wow, this must pretty important.

2.3: Sort of. I'm falling for a girl that completely hates me. What should I do?

H.A.L.O: Ah, matters of the heart. Always important. I think that you should apologize.

2.3: I did, and all she did was walk away with another guy.

H.A.L.O.: Wait, is he better looking?

2.3: Lol.  Idk. But I blew it didn't I?

H.A.L.O.: No, not really. Just keep letting her know that you won't her again. Wait how do you know she hates you?

2.3: Idk, she just…

H.A.L.O.: You do know that there is a fine line between love and hate, right?

2.3: Yeah. But believe me, there's no chance of love.

H.A.L.O: What makes you so sure? Why are you shooting yourself down even before the start? Maybe the next time, it'll be different. You'll never know unless you give it a shot.

2.3: You're right. I'll try again. Thanks.

H.A.L.O.: Np. That's what friends are for right?

2.3: Yeah. Thanks. Bye. Ttyl.

H.A.L.O.: Bye.

Haley smiled after she closed her computer. At least there was one more person in the world she could trust.

Nathan leaned back in his chair after he closed his computer. He smiled. He was going to give Haley another shot. He was glad that he had a friend that he could talk to about that sort of stuff.

Pls R&R. Getting there... :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Chapter 10:

"Haley," Brooke's voice rang as she walked into Haley's room, "Do you want to come to dinner with Peyton, Jake, Lucas and me?"

"Lucas and I." Haley corrected.

"Whatever, Tutor girl. So do wanna?"

"No thanks," Haley said, typing into her computer.

"You have been talking to your internet lover all day, all the time, even during your classes. Why don't you guys just go out already? Cause it seems to be a distraction. And anyway, you need to get out and do stuff."

"First off, I don't talk to him that much, and he is not my lover, just a friends. And during class, that was a one time deal and right now I'm actually writing a paper. Second, we made a deal that we we're just going to be friends, no dating, no names. And lastly, if I went, I'd be like a third wheel. Very awkward for me, third wheel and all."

"Woah, don't need to go all lawyer on me--"

"Brooke, just go and have fun. Don't worry about me." Brooke looked at Haley.

"Go. I promise. I'll be fine."

"Nathan come on, let's go."

"I changed my mind. I'm not going."

"Nate," Jake said slipping on a shirt, "Come on man. Why don't you want to go?" Nathan opened his mouth to answer but Lucas cut him off.

"He's talking to his online 'friend'" Lucas said with air quotes, "HALO."

"Am not."

"Sure," Jake said rolling his eyes, "And you're not falling for her right? Cause you have that humongous crush on the girl who hates you."

"Haley," Lucas added in.

"Dudes, stop it. Just chill." Nathan said getting up, "aren't you going to be late?" He asked trying to change the subject off of him.

"Nope. Plenty of time." Jake said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Call us if you need anything, k?" Lucas asked as he pushed Jake out the door.

"Yes daddy," Nathan said with a smirk.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said as Brooke opened the door.

"Hi Broody. Perfect timing." Brooke said as Lucas strung his arm over her shoulder. Jake and Peyton just exchanged quick greeting, linked hands and followed behind Lucas and Brooke.

At the bar, in a small booth, the two couples sat and ordered their food. Brooke sat across Lucas and Peyton sat across Jake.

"So where's Haley?" Lucas asked

"She thought she would've felt like a third wheel."

"Oh. I thought she was going to come anyway. Maybe meet someone here."

"No. Also she's too involved with this online chat thing. She met a new friend," Brooke said looking at Peyton with a small smirk. "Where's Nathan?"

"Oh, he's not coming either. He's too involved with that online chat thingy too."

"No way! That's so weird."

"I know. Nathan's even falling for the person he's talking to and he doesn't even know her! That's weird."

"Haley's the same way too!" Brooke said as her voice got higher, as she got more excited. "She's online with him like 24/7."

"Nathan too!" Peyton and Jake looked at Brooke them and decided that, that conversation was a little more important. Brooke took a sip of her beer, moistening her throat. "Just out of curiosity, who is he talking to?"

"I don't really know. Nathan wont let any of us get close enough to read their messages. But I do know that her ID is HALO." Brooke choked on her beer as soon as she heard Haley's ID. Peyton slapped her back, trying to help her.

"Brooke," Lucas said worried, "What's wrong?" Brooke swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Nathan is talking to Haley online!" She screamed all in one breath. The rest of the three fell silent.

"What?" Jake asked not fully with the conversation.

"Humph, Haley's ID is HALO and Lucas says that Nathan is always talking online to HALO."

"So Haley is HALO?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait, just to make sure, what's Nathan's?"

"Um, I think 23." Jake said with a shrug.

"Oh sht." Peyton said.

"Oh and the funniest part is that, well I can only speak for Haley, but she's falling for him."

"Nathan's the same."

"Should we tell them?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know because I don't know if Haley has forgiven Nathan yet and if she hasn't, I don't want to be the one to break it to her." Brookes said.

"You wanna hear a secret?" Jake asked leaning in.

"Yes," Brooke said all excited and leaning in too. Gossip time was her favourite time of day.

"Nathan feels bad about what he did to Haley… and he's also developed a little crush on her." Lucas said.

"Hey man, I thought it was my turn to spill the beans," Jake said jokingly.

"So Nathan likes real Haley too?" Peyton asked. Brooke was too stunned to say anything.

"He says he doesn't but…"

"Yeah we know, he does." Brooke said slowly recovering.

"So what do we do?"

"A set up." Brooke said as a small smirk crept upon her face. Her gears were turning. "I remember one of their conversations about a perfect date." Brooke whispered what they said as their food was brought.

"So when?" Jake asked.

"Well," Brooke paused. "Lets see, Halloween is too close to have a party and plan everything. And hmm, mid terms are soon… Haley probably wont leave the books."

"Thanksgiving?" Lucas asked.

"Well, lets say that Haley hasn't forgiven Nathan yet, Thanksgiving is way too close. Hmm. I guess any time in December."

"I think that New Years would be really cute." Jake said picking up a fry.

"Jake!" Brooke exclaimed. "That's perfect. Plenty of time to cool off, if Haley needs too and plenty of time to make it perfect." Jake smiled and he and Peyton shared a sweet and short kiss in celebration of approval from Brooke.

"Cheers to New Years then," Lucas said raising his glass.

"Cheers," They all said with smiles.

Author's note: Ok so getting there... PROMISE. Just wait a little more.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok... so all you Naley fans... this is the beginning.

Chapter 11:

It was December already and Brooke was slowly getting into the Christmas feeling.

A flyer slid under the door as Brooke was grabbing a drink and humming a Christmas tune. She reached down and picked it up. It read:

_What: You're invited to the Duke Annual Christmas Costume Party. _

_When: 7:30 till everyone leaves on Christmas Eve_

_Where: Punk'd and Tric'd Club right outside of campus_

_Who: Duke residents who aren't going home_

_ Show ID to get in._

Brooke smiled and ran into Haley's room, where Haley was busy writing a paper.

"Yay!" Brooke said, hopping onto Haley's bed, "We're invited to a party on Christmas Eve!"

"Yay." Haley said with no emption, focusing on her paper.

"I don't know what to wear, or shall I say who I'm going to be," Brooke said unaware of Haley. "I wonder if Lucas is going. O. We could go as a couple!... Like Bonnie and Clyde or something."

"Brooke," Haley continued to say during Brooke's thought. Haley grabbed her computer and began to leave the room.

"Wait where are you going?" Brooke asked finally paying attention.

"Going to the library, I need to study and finish my Psychology paper."

"Sorry, salty tutor girl, I bet Peyton will be more excited to hear my plans."

"I bet she will," Haley said walking out.

Nathan sat in the library, rocking back and forth in his chair. He had a paper due for psychology but he couldn't seem to focus on it. All he could think about was the student in his class. He got up and headed out the door. Maybe a drink will help him focus. He pushed the door open, and walked right into Haley.

"Sorry." She said, looking into his eyes. Nathan didn't say a word, he just opened the door for her and moved out of the way. As she passed him, he got a whiff of her shampoo. She turned around after walking a couple of steps. "Thanks." She said and smiled at him. Nathan still didn't say a word, and left the library. As he stood at the vending machine and kicked it as hard as he could. He had a chance to make things right between them and make his heart stop hurting but he was too mesmerized by her beauty, the way strands of her hair, put up in a quick bun, fell softly on the side of her face, the way her glasses sat on top of her head and the way she still looked radiant, without any makeup. As his Gatorade fell out of the vending machine, Nathan decided, that he was going to take his chance today, no if ands or buts or speechless moments on his part.

When he returned to the library, he searched for her. She was sitting on a table alone. He grabbed his books and went to go and talk to her.

"Hey," He said approaching the table. She looked up and was shocked to see him standing there.

"What, no snide remarks?" She asked defensively. She looked down, that was completely rude she scolded herself.

"No, not anymore." He said a little sad, hurt that she still hates him.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "It was a defensive remark and completely rude."

"I was wondering if you could help me with my psychology paper?"

"The one due tomorrow? Yeah sure. What do you need help with?" Nathan sat down, smiling inside.

"I just want to say that I am really sorry for what I said and did to you before." Nathan said taking out his papers from his book.

"Its okay. Its in the past." She said. She looked up, right into his eyes, staring back at her.

"Are you Nathan Scott?" A girl asked coming up behind him.

"Yeah," He said as she placed her books on the table.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"What dance?"

"Duke's annual Christmas Masquerade party?"

"I didn't even know there was a dance," Nathan said glancing at Haley.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said covering her mouth with her hand, "Are you two a couple?" She asked pointing to him and Haley.

"No," Haley quickly answered. Nathan looked up at her. She was so quick to respond a negative answer. Maybe it was too late for there to be a chance between them.

"Oh, so are you going to go? Cause I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?' Nathan looked at Haley again. She avoided his gaze. Some part of her wanted him to say no. Some part of her wanted him to ask her, even though she was foolish enough putting him down. Some part of her wanted him, but it's too late she thought to herself. Nathan hesitated before answering.

"I guess," Nathan said softly, his voice full of regret. Haley clearly didn't want to go. Maybe it was time to move on.

"Ok. Thanks here's my number." The girl said oblivious to what was happening between Nathan and Haley, oblivious to what was being said inside and with their eyes as they were being oblivious to what their hearts were secretly wanting. She wrote down her number. "So see you on Christmas," The girl said. She laid a hand on Nathan's shoulder. He didn't feel her touch. He sat up straight and looked at Haley.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go." He said.

"You don't need help on your paper?"

"No, its ok, I think I got the concept." He said grabbing his books. As he was walking away, he turned back. "Thanks anyway, and I hope you have a good Christmas,"

"Have fun at the dance," Haley said softly, which Nathan didn't hear. She looked at the table. He forgot his pencil. As she opened her mouth to yell for him, she noticed a small engraving on it, the number 23. She looked at it and smiled. It was as blue as his eyes, she thought. And wondered if the number had anything thing to do with her mystery man, but the thought quickly passed though her mind as she passed it off for a coincidence.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Author's note: This is "An Attempt to Tip the Scales

Chapter 12: Author's note: This is "An Attempt to Tip the Scales."

"Merry almost Christmas," Brooke said cheerily, walking into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Eve—Brooke," Haley said while doing a double take, looking at Brooke's costume or lack there of. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the devil." She said with a smile.

"I'm sure the devil wore sequins and feathers," Peyton joked as she joined her roommates in the living room.

"And what are you supposed to be?" Brooke asked a little salty that they were making fun of her costume. "The angel of death?"

"Actually, since it was Christmas, I'm the Christmas Goth."

"How broody of you," Brooke said.

"I rather be a Christmas Goth than a Christmas slut." Peyton joked again, opening their door.

"Haha, so funny," Brooke said walking out.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Peyton asked Haley

"Sandy, from Grease," Haley said twirling around.

The girls walked into Punk'd and Tric'd Bar, arms linked. There was fake snow covering parts of the floor, a Christmas tree in the corner, and a mistletoe hanging in the ceiling by the bar.

"Merry Christmas Eve pretty girl." Lucas said coming beside Brooke, taking off her coat.

"Hi, boyfriend." She said cheerily. She frowned. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Tommy Lee." Lucas said shocked that she didn't recognize him.

"O."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Do you not like Tommy Lee?"

"Not really and Peyton and Haley were teasing me about my costume earlier."

"Well I love it, my little devil." He said pulling her closer. A smile spread across her face.

"Let's go dance," She said pulling him along after hearing a song she liked.

"Hey," Jake said coming next to Peyton.

"Let me guess," Peyton said. She looked Jake up and down. "John Travolta."

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Let's see about you." He did the same to Peyton. It took him a little longer. "Christmas Goth."

"Yeah. How did you know?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Haley." Jake said with a smile. Peyton turned around. Haley just smiled and walked away.

"You wanna get a table?" She asked.

"Sure." He said linking his fingers with hers. Haley on the other hand, walked over to the bar and sat down. Bad idea, she thought to herself. Being alone at a party is bad enough, being alone at a Christmas party, at, Haley looked at her watch, at 10:35 and being a third wheel is worse.

"I'll just have a water," She said to the bar tender.

Nathan and his "date" walked into the bar. She was a nurse and a slutty one at that. Haley didn't notice them, but Nathan noticed her as soon as they walked in.

"Come on, let's dance." She said, as Nathan eagerLESSly obliged. They were on side of the dance floor as Brooke and Lucas were on the other.

"So, how's the planning going?' Lucas asked as he and Brooke swayed to a slow song.

"Fine."

"What are they going to do?"

"Well, I had to think about what both of them wanted. So I guess first off, I want them to go to a store and buy each other a gift and pick out a DVD. On their way to the next location, which is a nicely lit park, I would like them to exchange gifts and share which DVD they chose. Then at the park, I would like to ask a vender to hand them a basket full of food where they can choose to eat where ever. While they are eating, I would like them to share a secret about themselves. Then after, while they are looking up at the stars, fireworks will begin to light up the sky as they bring in the New Year together. Then after the show is done. They can head back to campus, where we, and when I say we, I mean you," Brooke said with a wink, "And then at campus there is a movie projector set up in a nice spot in the quad, where they can watch one or both movies."

"That's it?" Lucas joking said. Brooke punched him in the shoulder at his remark. "Just kidding. How's about, we use that plan for our date and let Nathan and Haley do something else?" He said with a smile.

"I have better plans for our date." Brooke said teasingly. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I can't wait."

Nathan sat a booth with his date on his side, talking about something unimportant. As she blabbed on and on, he watched Haley from a far. He didn't stare, but every so often, he would look in her direction.

"I'm going to go and get some drinks." Nathan said getting up.

"Hey Batman," Lucas said coming along side Nathan as he was ordering at the bar. "How's your night going?"

"Wait how'd you know it was me?"

"You told me. And you left you Batman symbol on your desk."

"Oh. Well," Nathan said looking back at his date, sitting anxiously at their booth. "It's going great. How's your night?"

"It's fine." Lucas noticed Nathan take a quick look at Haley. "Haley looks nice tonight, doesn't she?"

"Yeah,'' Nathan said looking at the bartender as he handed them their drinks.

"Thanks man," Lucas said to the bartender. "See you later Nate."

"She always does." Nathan said to himself about Haley as he walked back to his booth where as soon as he got back, his date continued on her story, as if there was no interruption. Nathan faked a smile as she eagerly continued,

"How's your night Haley?" Brooke asked as she waited for Lucas to bring their drinks.

"Oh, fine." Haley said with a sigh. "Have you seen Nathan?"

"What? Why?" Brooke asked a little shocked.

" No, I was just wondering. I mean Lucas and Jake are here."

"And…" Brooke said not convinced.

"No, nothing else."

"Yeah, sure." Brooke said with a wink. This was just what she wanted, Haley's hate for the real Nathan to disappear.

"Here you go pretty girl," Lucas said handing Brooke her drink and joining her and Haley a small table. "Here Hales."

"Thanks." They both said.

"So what were we talking about?" Lucas asked.

"Nathan." Brooke quickly said before Haley could do or say anything. As soon as Haley computed that she was beat, she hit Brooke in the arm. "Ow. What was that for?" She asked innocently, pretending that she didn't know.

"Speaking of Nathan," Lucas said, "I was just talking to him and he said that you looked quite hot tonight." He said with a smile.

"He did, did he?" Brooke asked getting even more excited.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Haley said grabbing her drink and getting up and out of an uncomfortable conversation brewing. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other and smiled. Things were going according to plan.

After Haley exited her room of sanctuary, the bathroom, she walked to the table where Brooke and Lucas were when she left them. She looked towards the dance floor where her best friends and their boyfriends were having a great time, laughing and doing ridiculous dance moves. She checked her watch and decided it was time to call the babysitter she hired for Joshua. As she was walking towards the door, she felt the effects of heels she wasn't used to wearing. She tripped and fell, literally flat on her face as her drink and glass tumbled and shattered as it collided with the floor. The people around her who either saw it happen or heard it over the loud music turned and laughed. Haley smiled weakly and slowly tried to pick herself up. Her cheeks reddened a little with the shame as a masked figure picked her up and carried her to the bar. She slung one arm around his Batman costume and rested in his arms as he whisked her away. He sat her down gently on a barstool. As she stared at him, flabbergasted, he slowly revealed himself, sliding his mask off his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Author's note: This is "An Attempt to Tip the Scales

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT HERE IT IS, THE MOMENT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR.

Chapter 13:

"Nathan?" Haley asked a little shocked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said, still a little ashamed as she looked down. Nathan placed his hand on hers, instinctly protective of her. As soon as their hands touched, they both pulled back just as quick.

"I, have to go," Haley said, quickly hopping of the barstool and rushing out of the bar as fast as she could without tripping on her heals again. Nathan spun around and watched her walk away.

Haley sat outside in the cold with her jacket covering her. She looked at the clock on her phone 11:45. She had called the baby sitter who said that Joshua was down for the night and that he was really good and very easy to take care of. Haley wanted to go back inside, since her limbs felt like they were about to fall off, but she couldn't mustard up the courage to go and face Nathan. Why did I pull away? She asked herself as a cold wind blew through her wig. She looked down at her hand, where Nathan gently touched her. Its not like she was in any harm. Over the months he has proved that he has changed from the ass he was when they first met. But why pull away? As she asked herself that question another time, she felt a layer of warmth cover her some more. She turned around. Nathan was standing there, adjusting his jacket on her shoulders.

"Thanks," She said. As she reached to pull his jacket in closer, her hand touched his. This time neither of them pulled away. Haley looked up and into his blue eyes.

_She turned her body around slowly, so that she was facing him. She let go of his hand and dropped both her jacket and his as she jumped up from her seated position and straight into his arms. Their mouths met with passion. She wrapped her arms bare arms around his neck as they delved deeper into their kiss. She didn't feel the cool breeze rush against her bare skin as warm passion flooded her body and as Nathan held her close._

He slowly pulled his hand away.

"Here," He said, "You looked a little cold."

"Thanks." She said a little shaky, realizing that it was only a fantasy.

"I just came out here to check if you're okay," He half lied. He also came out to see her face, but he wasn't going to let that slip. "You didn't come back in after your fall." She laughed a little to herself, thinking about her slip up.

"I just needed a little time to myself," She said now facing him. When she realized that the kissed that she fantasized about moments before wasn't going to happen, she got up and began to walk away.

"Haley wait." Nathan said, stalling Haley in mid step and thought. "Can we talk?"

"Here?"

"Inside." He said. "I mean it's kind of chilly out here. But if you want to."

"Oh, no. Inside's good," Haley said rubbing her hands together. As they reached the door, Nathan opened it and held it open for her. She smiled and thought that chivalry wasn't quite dead yet.

"Here, let me take these," Nathan said as he grabbed both his and her jacket. As he placed their jackets on the rack, he pulled a box out of his pocket. Off in the corner of the bar, they sat at a table. As they sat down, Haley looked at the clock on her phone again, 12:05. Merry Christmas, she thought to herself.

"I just want to make sure. Do you forgive me?" Nathan asked turning to Haley.

"Yes."

"Really? So there is no more hate?"

"I never really hated you," She said after giving it some thought. "I just hated what you did and the way you said it."

"Oh. Ok," Nathan said with a sigh of relief as he brought out the box he had been hiding under the table.

"What's that?"

"The snack of champions." Haley let out a small laugh as she noticed the cover. He opened the box and quickly found the surprise packet. Please let it be something cute he can give to her, he thought was he opened the packet. When he did, he found a plastic, elastic colorful bracelet. I guess this'll do he thought. He reached for her hand. Haley smiled at his touch. He smiled at the fact that she didn't pull away.

"Merry Christmas. Don't say I never gave you anything." He said as he slipped the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Thanks you," She said as she admired her gift from him. "So what happened to your date?" She asked realizing that his "date" wasn't beside them blabbering. Nathan just smiled and pointed to a slutty nurse sitting across the way, talking to Tim, dressed as a Police Officer, who seemed genuinely interested, but probably had dirty thoughts running through his mind.

"Oh my goodness," Haley said letting out a laugh. "I'm so sorry."

"What for? I'm spending Christmas the way I wanted it." He said looking into her eyes.

Brooke sat a table after being on her feet at the dance floor for quite a while and waited for Lucas who was getting her another a drink. She smiled as her Christmas gift walked towards her, two drinks in hand.

"What are you smiling about, pretty girl?" Lucas asked placing their drinks on the table.

"You." She said grabbing the leather of his costume, pulling him close, into a kiss, almost spilling their drinks.

"Get a room you two," Jake said coming next to them at the table with Peyton. Brooke and Lucas separated and looked in their direction.

"I was just getting my gift," Brooke said with a smile and a wink.

"Brooke, that's gross." Peyton said laughing a bit.

"Humph. Well…"

"Well what?"

"Well I'm guessing that you came here for some other reason that to ridicule me, right?" Brooke asked.

"Well, we're leaving and we were wondering if you guys wanted to leave too?" Jake asked.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked taking a swig from his drink.

"12:20." Jake said after checking his watch.

"Thanks. Do you want to go?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Ok. I kinda want to eat ice cream anyway." Brooke said with a smile. She got off the chair and grabbed her drink. "Wait, where's Haley? I wonder if she wants to go home too? If she hasn't already left.""I wonder where Nathan is too?" Lucas asked while they scanned the bar.

"There," Brooke said pointing into the corner of the bar where Nathan and Haley were sitting at a table. They were actually talking and looking like they were enjoying it. At that moment, Nathan was playing with the bracelet on her wrist, while Haley was telling him something. The other four could tell that she was having a good time because there was something on her face, a smile, a gleaming smile that has been missing way too long.

"Wow," Jake said, "I did not expect that."

"Me either." Peyton, Lucas and Brooke said at the same time.

"Well, I guess they don't need my plan then," Brooke said a little sad.

"Its okay," Lucas said. "Come on. Let's just leave. Wee can talk to them about it later."

Haley looked at her phone, 1:45.

"Its getting late," She said. "I think that I'm going to go."

"Here, let me take you back to your dorm." He offered as Haley smiled.

"Thanks," As they walked back to the dorm, Haley told Nathan how she met and knew Lucas.

"I can't wait to rag on him on all these stories," Nathan said excitedly with a smile.

"No," Haley said quickly but still laughing, "He's going to kill me if he ever finds out that I told you."

"Fine," Nathan said still laughing.

"Well," She said arriving at her door. "This is me. Thanks for tonight and for the bracelet. I had a good time."

"Yeah. Me too." Nathan said.

"Okay… well, goodnight." She said as she turned away from him. As she was about to open the door, Nathan grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her. It was short but sweet. Haley took a step back.

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan." She said a little stunned. Her middle and pointer fingers touched her lips at the realization of what she dreamt about, just moments ago.

"But I wanted to." Haley paused a second to think, but her mind was too focused on the feeling she had when he kissed her.

"Yeah," She said as she jumped into his arms kissing him. It was all that they both thought it would be. Nathan held her close and tight. He never wanted to let her go.

From behind the door, Brooke was watching through the peephole, like a nosey little creep. She has heard some feet shuffling in the hallway along with muffled voices, so she decided to check it out. It happened to be Nathan and Haley. She tried to call Peyton over, but she was fast asleep on the couch. Brooke saw them talking outside but she couldn't hear what they were saying, even if she pressed her ear against the door. When Nathan kissed Haley, she almost squealed, but covered her mouth just in time. She pressed her eye even more against the hole as she watched the scene escalade. She slowly backed away from the door when she realized what she was seeing, Nathan and Haley together. She smiled.

As Nathan and Haley separated to take a breath, he let her go and she placed her feet flat on the ground.

"Merry Christmas." He said.

"Thanks. A Merry Christmas to you too," She said as she smiled back.

"So… goodnight," He said as he placed a quick peck on her lips.

"Goodnight," She said, reaching on her tiptoes and doing the same.

"Goooodnight." He said as he kissed her again.

"Goooooodnight." She said raising on her tiptoes and kissing him again. "Seriously though—"

"I know, goodnight." He took a step away but quickly retraced his steps and kissed Haley one last time. "Just one more for the walk back." He said as he this time walked away for good with a smile on his face. As he disappeared down the hallway, she turned and opened her door.

"Hey roomie," Brooke said greeting Haley as soon as she walked in. She was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of ice cream in her pajamas, pretending that she didn't know what happened.

"Brooke," She said a little shocked. "Merry Christmas."

"Mmhmm. You too." As Haley walked by, she said, "I bet you did."

"What?" Haley asked thinking she heard something.

"What?" Brooke asked as she thought to herself that she needs to keep things to herself.

"I'm kinda tired. I must be hearing things. I'm just going to go straight to bed, if that's alright with you?" She asked as smiled and as she thought about her moments with Nathan.

"What are you smiling about, Tutor girl?"

"Nothing. Goodnight, Brooke."


	14. Author's Note

Author's note:

Dear readers and reviewers,

I am so sorry to have left you hanging with an unfinished story, truly sorry. I have had and continue to struggle with a bad case of writers block. Please forgive me and continue to read the rest of the story, which I will add, the next chapter, promised by me, will be up on Wednesday, Jan 21. I know some of you may have lost interest with the long lapse between chapters, but please try to start up again. Thanks for even reading the chapters already posted, you all have made my day by doing so. Sorry again.

1heart1chance


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

*2.3*: Merry Christmas!

Haley stretched both arms as she lay in bed as her computer continually beeped, acting as an alaem. She took in a deep breath and remembered what happened, early that morning. Was it a dream? She touched her lips and smiled. She then rolled over and opened her computer.

*H.A.L.O.*: Thanks. Merry Christmas to you too.

She sent the message and partially closed her computer. She flew off her covers and messily tied up her hair. She then went to the crib where Joshua was sitting quietly, playing with a stuff animal. She picked him up.

"Hey baby." She said with a smile. "Merry Christmas." Joshua let a small laugh out as he felt the arms of his mother comfort him. Haley walked into the living room where Brooke and Peyton were sitting in on the couch.

"Merry Christmas," They both said with sly smiles as they exchanged glances.

"Merry Christmas to you too. What was that?" Haley asked noticing the looks they were giving her.

"Nothing," Brooke said quickly.

"You know, you've been acting kinda weird since I saw you this morning. Did I do something?"

"I don't know. Did you?" Brooke asked.

"Is something going on here that I don't know about?"

"I don't know," Peyton said slyly, "You tell us."

"Well, I'm officially confused," Haley said getting a bottle of water as she propped Joshua on the counter. "You sure you have nothing to tell me?"

"Alright fine, We know," Peyton said.

"Peyton!" Brooke said as she slapped Peyton in the arm.

"Ow!" Peyton said as she slapped Brooke back.

"Ouch!"

"Okay, okay, hold on a minute. You know what?"

"About…" Peyton paused and looked at Brooke.

"Alright, alright. I saw you kiss Nathan this morning before you came in." Haley gasped, covered her mouth and backed up a few steps in utter shock.

"You saw us?"

"Yep."

"And that's why you were acting weird this morning."

"Yep."

"And you saw too?" Haley asked Peyton.

"No. Brooke told me. Actually woke me up just to tell me."

"Did you tell anyone else? Haley said eyeing Brooke who was pretending that she didn't hear what Peyton just said.

"What do you exactly mean by tell someone?"

"Brooke."

"Well, now that that's all open, lets open presents."

"Wait, wait," Peyton said, "We're not done. How was it?"

"Yeah, how was it?" Brooke echoed.

"I'm not telling you," Haley said, as she moved with Joshua to a small pile of presents. "Here baby, open this."

"Oh come on Hales, let it be a Christmas present to us."

"I got you a Christmas present."

"Another one would be nice, you know, to accompany that scarf you're going to give me."

"How did—you peaked!"

"Well… I was just curious."

"Just for that, I'm not going to tell you." Haley helped Joshua tear through wrapping paper. He smiled and giggled.

"What are you doing here? Its Christmas." Lucas said walking into the gym. His steps echoed in the emptiness along with bounces from a basketball.

"I couldn't sleep." Nathan said running by. He stopped and popped a jump shot just outside the key.

"You know, you still suck at those." Lucas said as he walked over to grab the rebound. He passed the ball back to Nathan who took another shot. "What kept you up? I fell asleep as soon as I got back to the dorms."

"Well, I stayed later, as you already know."

"Yes, with Haley." Nathan took another shot.

"It was late so I walked her back to her dorm. And at her door, I," Nathan paused, the ball clamped between his hands as he thought of what to say next. "I, I kissed her."

"You what?" Lucas asked acting a little mad.

"I…"

"I'm just kidding man. Brooke told me earlier. I just wanted to hear you say it and see how you would react."

"You're not mad?"

"No. Its actually about time."

"Oh," Nathan said as he relaxed a little and smiled. He took another shot.

"So are you two a couple yet?"

"I—" Nathan ran and grabbed his rebound, "I don't know."

"Do you want to be?"

"Sure."

"By the way, how's your online friend? Do you at least know her name?" Lucas asked as he snickered to himself thinking about the funny situation Nathan was in.

"No not yet, not ever. Remember? I told you that we would never ask that of each other."

"Right. Come on now, Nate, let's work on the thing you call a jump shot."

A knock came upon the door as Haley was grabbing some sugar cookies to nibble on. Brooke and Peyton hadn't left their spot on the couch as they continued to watch _A Christmas Story_.

"I'll get it. No need to get up." Haley said, adding sarcasm at the end. She opened the door. "Nathan?" Haley looked behind her and slightly closed the door as she stepped outside into the hallway. He was shirtless with little beads of sweat sparkling on his bare body reflecting the hallway light.

"Um, Hi." He said as he smiled childishly.

"Hi."

"I would hug you, but I'm quite sweaty," He said holding up his shirt. She smiled and let out a small laugh. "About last night, well, this morning."

"You too huh?" They both smiled childishly at each other.

"I was wondering, if you… if you would like to go out sometime?" Haley looked back at her two friends.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Ok," He said happily. "Saturday sound good?"

"Yes."

"Ok, ok. Um well see you then." He said as he turned and left.

"Ok, bye." Haley turned and walked back into the dorm. Brooke and Peyton were eagerly sitting at the table waiting for Haley, smiling. "Hi, creepy people."

"Please tell me you said yes?"

"Yes I did." Brooke squealed with joy as Peyton covered her ears.

"Oh, can I help plan it?"

"I'm pretty sure that he's got it covered." Haley answered but Brooke didn't hear her as she was too busy thinking of ideas.

"I think I'll call Lucas to help." Peyton and Haley just looked at each other and laughed. Haley then went over to Joshua.

"Come on babes, let's finish opening your presents."

Author's Note: For those who are wondering when Nathan and Haley are going to find out that they are talking to each other... i'll just say that they will find out eventually, but i haven't found the right time yet.


	16. Author's Note Again Sorry

Author's Note:

Dear Readers,

AGH! Writer's block has hit me ever so hard lately. I cant even come up with a sentence.  Also my schedule does not permit me to put time into squeezing out a paragraph. I'M SO SORRY. But there is no need to worry. I WILL finish the story. I WONT leave you hanging. Also I want to give you an ending that you will feel satisfied with and forcing the pen to create something that isn't meant to be created yet, I feel, is not the way to go. Again I will finish the story, but I just need more time. I'm Sorry again. Please don't stop reading.

Luv you all for your wonderful support and patience,

1heart1chance 3


	17. Chapter 15

Authors Note: I'm so sorry to all of you! This took way longer than I thought! I hope you enjoy it even though its been a while. This is part one and those who have watched the first season should notice that the events that follow are a bit familiar. Those who haven't, I hope that you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for all your support! Plz enjoy, read and review.

Chapter 15:

Nathan slipped on a light blue button down shirt. He adjusted the collar before buttoning his shirt, top to bottom. He tucked the tail ends of his shirt into his black pants, buttoned his pants and strung a black belt through. As he was fixing his cuffs, Lucas knocked and came into his room.

"You look nice." He said sitting himself down on the bed.

"Thanks."

"About your date tonight," Lucas paused and Nathan looked up. "Slight change in plans."

"She can't come?"

"No, she can."

"Dude, don't scare me like that." Lucas laughed.

"As I was saying, about you date. Well, Brooke got some idea in that head of hers that you needed help planning the date and well… looks like everything you planned is out the window." Lucas said with a small smile.

"What?" Nathan asked a little confused.

"Here." Lucas said handing Nathan a card. "Just take it and go pick Haley up. You're going to be late," Lucas said nodding toward the clock.

"What do I do with this?" Nathan said putting his shoes on, looking at the card.

"Open it after you pick Haley up." Lucas said pushing Nathan out the door. As soon as he was, Lucas opened his phoned and dialed.

"He's on his way. Is she ready?"

"Almost." Brooke replied.

"Ok. Just letting you know."

"Thanks. Bye." Brooke said as she and Lucas hung up. She waltzed into Haley's room. "Ready?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Haley said slipping a gold thin chain like necklace on. She smoothed the small wrinkles in her maroon dress, checked her make-up in the mirror one last time and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Haley James, you're all grown up." Brooke said with slight sarcasm and small tears in her eyes.

"Um, thanks Brooke," Haley said confused whether she was being complimented or not. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Brooke said screaming running to the door even though Peyton was literally five steps away. "Nathan," She said with an over cheery tone as she opened the door.

"Um. Hi Brooke," Nathan said a bit taken aback. "Hey Peyton. Is Haley ready?"

"I am." Haley said stepping out from her room.

"Wow, you look stunning," He said handing her a bouquet of purple flowers.

"Thank you," She said with a gracious bow of her head. "You don't look so bad yourself." Haley placed the bouquet in a vase and grabbed her purse on the counter. Nathan outstretched his hand gently taking her in his.

"You kids have fun," Peyton said as they walked out.

"Nathan don't forget the card," Brooke shouted after them, just before closing the door. Nathan with the other hand, not linked with Haley's, raised the card above his head and waved it.

"Card? What card?"

"Its Brooke's idea. Do you wanna have the honors and open it?"

"No its okay, you can." She said as they entered the elevator.

"You sure?" He asked. Haley nodded. He shrugged and tore it open. "It says, 'Share why you each agreed to go on this date.'" They both looked at each other. "I guess I'll go first since I asked you out," Nathan said cutting the brief awkward silence that quickly filled the elevator. "Um well," He began shyly, looking at the ground. "I've actually been meaning to ask you out for a while."

"Really?" Haley asked completely shocked.

"Yeah. But things just kept on getting in the way, like other guys and the remnants of by horrible first impression." He said with a sheepish half smile. "I'm still sorry about that by the way, teasing and humiliating you." He looked away thinking of how wrong he was to do that.

"Hey," Haley said, grabbing his face in her hands, making him lock eyes with her. "It's alright. In fact, I forgave you a long time ago." She said releasing his face just as a smile appeared.

"Really?" She nodded.

"It was when I saw you at the bar that one time. Your facial expressions and bodily positions really told me how sorry you were." Nathan felt so relieved. "And I agreed to this date because you've been really nice and well, that one night…" She paused. As they exited the dorms and stepped into the cool but not snowy outside, the memory of an early Christmas morning played back in their minds and both smiled sheepishly. "So, where are we going?" Haley asked quickly changing the subject. He looked at the card.

"This address," He said showing her the back. "Well, this is my ride." Nathan said as they reached his car in parking lot. It was a candy apple red convertible, gleaming in the lights.

"Wow," Haley said, mouth wide open.

"Dad's trying to buy my love," He said smiling, helping her in. The ride to the mysterious address was short but full of playful argument about music. "Here we are," Nathan said pulling into a stall at a small shopping complex.

"Why are we here?" Haley asked, confused.

"I don't know, but it's Brooke idea." Nathan said nonchalantly, finding the store corresponding to the address.

"What are we supposed to do?" Haley asked, not taking it very well. Right after she finished asking, she got a text from Brooke.

"Go into the store and buy something for each other." Haley showed the message to Nathan as they stood in just inside the doors.

"Okay. Ready?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. Lets put a time limit on. Fifteen minutes sound good?"

"Yep." They both smiled at each other and then went their separate ways. Fifteen minutes later they met back in the front of the store.

"So what did you get me?" Nathan asked eagerly. Haley cautious pulled her items out.

"You play basketball right?" Nathan nodded. Haley pulled out socks and a sweat wristband.

"Socks and a wristband?"

"Socks are safe and I thought that maybe you could use a wristband." She said defending her buy. "What did you get me?" Nathan pulled out a beautiful scarf, beanie and a silk camisole, pearl in color.

"It's a bit cold, so I got you stuff to keep you warm."

"Nathan its." Haley trailed off, touched by gift.

"You're welcome." He said. While Haley was still gawking at the gifts, a worker in the store came up to them and handed them another card. "Your turn," Nathan said handing her the card. She opened it and held the card between them as she read.

"Go to the food mart within the complex and buy a meal using only $30 total."

"Wow, you're an expensive date," Nathan joked. Haley laughed as they walked to the food mart, hand in hand. "So what do you want to eat?" Nathan asked walking through the sliding doors.

"I don't know.' Haley said pondering.

"Do you wanna do the time limit again? Twenty minutes?"

"Okay, that sounds good." They roamed the aisles looking for the foods they wanted. They met each other in the checkout line. Haley looked at his items as he placed them on the belt.

"Cracker Jacks and Captain Crunch? Really?" She asked laughing, only naming a couple of the snacks he chose.

"Dinner of champions. What did you get?" He looked in her basket.

"Mac and Cheese? Really?" He asked imitating her raised voice.

"It is the food of the elite." She said laughing.

"Sure, yeah, if the elite are like five or something." He joked as she placed her times after his.

"$20.72." The cashier said in a monotonous tone.

"We have about $10 left. Is there anything you want?" Haley looked at her items and shook her head. "Oh, I know," Nathan said as he ran out of line. He quickly returned with a bottle. "Cheap wine." He said with a smile, giving the bottle to the cashier. They paid for their items and left.

"You know that we need cups right?" Haley asked.

"I know," Nathan said with a smirk as he pulled to plastic cups from under his jacket.

"Nathan!" Haley screamed.

"Ssh." He said grabbing her hand and running away from the food mart. He was laughing and Haley couldn't help but laugh either.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello all! I know most of my readers have probably left this story because I haven't updated in so long. SORRY! All I can say is that school has not been kind. :( Anyways, for those that read this chapter, enjoy and PLEASE COMMENT. All is welcome. Also, I will answer any questions that you guys have, if there are any in the next update. Lastly, all I have to say is that this story is FAR from over… sort of, so PLEASE don't leave me now! ENJOY!

Chapter 16:

"Looks like they're having fun," Lucas said to Brooke on the phone. He was hidden behind a newspaper, like a agent with a cheap disguise and watched them from his station on the bench. They walked by him two times and they didn't notice him either time. "Time to send the next text," He said getting up and folding the newspaper.

Haley looked down at her phone as it rang signaling a text message.

"Now that you have you food items, leave your items and you keys in the car. Walk to the street, a carriage will pick you up and take you to your next destination. Don't worry about your car and the items; Lucas will take care of it."

"Lucas?" They said in unison, quite shocked as they looked around for him.

"Hey guys," Lucas said appearing out of nowhere. "Hurry or you'll miss the carriage," he said ignoring their confused looks and grabbing the keys from Nathan's hand.

"Have you been stalking us?" Haley stammered out.

"No." Lucas said quickly as he hopped into Nathan's car. "I've been here the whole time, waiting for you guys to come." Before either Nathan of Haley could get anything out, Lucas started car and drove off, leaving them puzzled in the middle of the lot.

"What was that?" Haley asked, still confused.

"I don't know, but we gotta go," Nathan said taking control of the situation and grabbing her hand again. "Come on Haley. We can ask him later on," He said pulling her to the street where the carriage was approaching. Nathan put their food packages in and then helped her get in, before hopping in himself.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked.

"You'll be surprised sir," The driver said as the carriage lurched forward. Nathan wrapped his jacket around her shoulders as the breeze picked up. He stretched his arms along the back of the seat as Haley rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" He asked. She nodded. Haley wasn't sleepy at all, but the comfort and warmth coming from Nathan made her eyelids heavy. But just as began to doze off, he carriage stopped and Nathan sat up.

"We're here." He said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blinked a couple of times as her vision cleared and finally viewed the final setting of their date.

"Wow," She said. It was something she had only seen in movies. The boardwalk, leading to the beach was lined with candles and flower petals. More candles lit their path, in the sand after the boardwalk ended, to a blanket with a lantern and a picnic basket placed on top.

"Brooke did all of this?" Haley asked admiring the elaborate set up.

"I'll be here to take you back in two hours," the driver said to Nathan who was grabbing their packages.

"Ok thank you." He said checking and setting an alarm on his watch. He then caught up to Haley who was waiting for him at the end of the boardwalk, heels in hand. "They guy will be back in two hours." He said as they walked out to the middle of the beach. Nathan took his shoes off as he sat on the blanket. Haley laid out the food they bought as Nathan looked into the basket also prepared by Brooke. "Wow, more food." He said, pulling out mini pizzas and pasta as well as plates and utensils. "And there's a blanket in here if you get cold," He said to Haley who pouring the wine.

"Cheers." She said handing him a cup.

"To what?"

"Cheers to a fun and fantastic first date."

"Cheers." He said as they clinked their plastic cups and took a sip. "And cheers to the beginning of a beautiful relationship," He said shyly with his charming boyish smile.

"Cheers." She said as they clinked again.

"Wait," He said before she took a sip, "Let's take a love shot, it's fitting for the situation." Haley laughed but agreed as she and Nathan, crossed, hooked and curled their arms and took another sip of wine. "Lets dig in." He said as his eyes widened at the variety of food before them. Haley agreed and like Nathan filled her plate with a variety of foods. Within 45 minutes, all the food was gone except for Nathan's Cracker Jacks and cereal.

"Desert." Nathan said with a smile as Haley cleaned up. She took out the folded blanket and put all their rubbish inside a package and then into the basket. She then shook the blanket out as she started to get a bit cold.

"What's this?" Nathan asked, picking up a card that flew out from the blanket. Haley sat across him as he opened the card. "Last thing. Share one secret with each other," He read. "So what you secret?"

"Secret hmm. Instead of a secret because I can't really think of one right now, what do you want to know about me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, shouldn't we get to know each other a bit more before secret telling?"

"You'll still tell me a secret though?" He asked intertwining his finger with hers.

"Maybe later." She said with a smirk. "So what's your secret?"

"I thought we were getting to know each other," Nathan said with a laugh, not falling for it. "Ok, I got one. Do you have any talents?"

"I like to sing."

"Really? Lets hear some."

"Oh no." Haley quickly replied, shy and embarrassed.

"That's not fair." Nathan joked, "You can't tease me like that. Its like showing a dog a bone, but never giving it to him." Haley laughed at the analogy.

"I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you are." He responded confidently. "Here, I'll make you a trade, a song for a secret." He said eager to hear her sing. Haley thought for a while.

"Do you promise to pretend to like it even if you don't?"

"I promise to hold my laugh." He said squeezing her hand. Haley took a deep breath and shifted her gaze to the sand.

"_I never promised you a ray of light. I never promised there'd be sunshine every day. I'll give you everything I have. The good the bad. Why do you put me on a pedestal? I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below. So help me down you've got it wrong. I don't belong there. One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me. But standing from here. You wouldn't say so. You wouldn't say so if you were me. And I, I just want to love you. Oh I, I just want to love you."_ She finished shyly continuing to look down. She looked up after a few seconds to gather herself. Nathan was just staring at her, mouth slightly open. "Nathan, say something," She said feeling uncomfortable after seeing his blank stare and sitting in silence. "Nathan." He smiled. "What?"

"You are so good Hales." He said pulling her into an embrace. "But you should've seen your reaction." He continued, smiling and laughing at her reaction. Haley let out a huge sigh as she smiled and playfully hit Nathan for his "joke". Just as she did so, the alarm he set earlier, went off. He looked toward the road and sure enough the carriage was nearing. "Looks like its time to go," He said standing up and brushing himself off, trying to hide his disappointment. Haley too, looked to the road and sighed inwardly as she knew this fairytale of a night was going to come to an end.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Nathan awoke with a smile. He had been dreaming a fantastic dream. His date with Haley kept on replaying over and over in his head. As he exited his room and entered the common room, he still wore that silly grin.

"What's up with you?" Tim asked as he poured some milk for his cereal.

"Nothing," Nathan replied, not hiding his joy at all.

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"You're smiling a lot and that rarely ever happens."

"Can't I just be really happy this morning?"

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Well I just figured you'd be a little more focused since today marks a week until the first basketball game of the season."

"Basketball." Nathan paused. He had completely forgotten that the season opener was a week away. Sure, he went to the daily practices and workouts, but that all seemed like a distant blur. The only clear thing was Haley and all the events that included her. He then frowned. And now that the season was about to start, that meant there would be less time he could spend with her.

"Did you forget?"

"No. I just was focused on something else, that's all."

"You forgot."

"No I didn't!"

"Okay, whatever. Well whatever that other thing is. I like it."

"What? Why?"

"You're all happy now. And I rather have happy Nathan as a best friend than the other Nathan." Nathan's mood turned a little sour.

"What do you mean 'the other Nathan'?"

"I-I—m-m-mean" Tim stuttered, searching for a way out. Just then Lucas walked in the door, newspaper in hand. "Lucas is back." Tim said trying to change the subject. "How is your morning Lucas?" Lucas looked at Tim the same way he always did when he felt that Tim was high or drunk. Then he looked at Nathan who was shaking his head. Lucas looked at a grinning Tim one more time before ignoring him and turning his attention to Nathan.

"You ready for next week?"

"The game?"

"Yeah. What else is there next week?" Lucas asked, almost prying a bit.

"Nothing." Nathan sheepishly smiled. "In fact, I'm going to the gym right now, to get some extra practice in."

"Alright. By the way, what's up with Tim?"

"Oh. Um, you know, the same." Nathan said chuckling with Lucas. Tim, not knowing the joke or situation, found himself laughing too. The brothers just shook their head and went their ways.

--

Nathan squeezed and rubbed the ball between his hands, getting the feel back. His muscles were a little sore from the work out he had just done in the weight room, so stretched a bit. He then palmed the leather ball, turned up his ipod and took a deep breath before running into his extra work out. Up and down the court he went, dribbling, practicing his ball handling skills, cross overs,, between the legs, behind the backs, combos. Then he began shooting, starting close at first, getting his form down. When he was around mid-range he started to add a dribble rather than just set-shooting. An hour and a half passed and his was still working on his mid-range game, driving then stopping and popping a short jump shot or fade away, and every once in a while dunking. Then he moved beyond the arc and began practicing his threes. He made sure that he made ten before moving on to his next spot. Perfection and a quick release were the keys. After finishing, he moved into the posts and began practicing moves with his back towards and away from the basket. Playing both a two and a three position, he needed to make sure that his game was well rounded. Covered in sweat, he checked the clock. Three and a half hours had passed. He then went to the free throw line and did his normal hundred. Around the fiftieth he could have closed his eyes and still made the shot through muscle memory. This he could thank his father for. The constant drive to be the best was instilled in him from an early age. He frowned at the thought of his father, as he lined up for the hundredth free throw. It bricked on the back of the rim. Grabbing the rebound, Nathan went up and dunked the ball angrily, so much that the glass vibrated and almost shattered. His father, the haunting shadow, could never be shaken. Nathan pounded the ball into the ground and realized that he needed a run to clear his head, enough training for one day.

--

Haley awoke with a smile on her face. She lazily rubbed her eyes as last night's events replayed in her head. She turned her head to her left when Joshua's crib was. He was already up, playing with a toy that Brooke gave him for Christmas.

"Hey babes," She said lifting him up and bringing him back to her bed. He smiled as he sat on her comforter and continued to play with his toy. "I've been a bad mommy haven't I?" She asked him. He looked up and then back to his toy. She then hugged him and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I'm so sorry sweetie. He let out a giggle as the toy made a sound. She smiled too. "You forgive so easily." She hugged him again and muttered to herself, "Probably because you aren't even listening to me and have no idea what I'm saying." He looked up at her. She smiled and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Just know that I'm sorry, that you'll always be number one in my heart and that I love you, forever." She then kissed him o the nose as he giggled again. She picked him up again and cradled him in her arms. "Come on. Let's go on a walk. We haven't done that in a while." Just as she finished her idea proposal he emitted a happy sound on cue.

--

"Where are you going Hales?" Peyton asked, looking up from her drawing pad.

"Just out for a walk with Joshua. We haven't done that in a while." Peyton looked at her wearily. "We'll be fine. Enjoy your Saturday," She said with a smile. "By the way, where's Brooke?"

Peyton snickered and returned her attention back to her art. "She enjoyed Friday too much." Haley laughed and exited the dorm.

A brisk breeze met her cheeks outside. She tucked Joshua in with a blanket before proceeding any further. They strolled around campus. He was fascinated by the littlest of things and his smiled from excitement never faded. At one point in time, he even got out of the stroller and helped Haley push it. She smiled at his happiness. Eventually Joshua wore out and Haley stopped at a tree near by to rest as well. She pulled out a blanket from under the stroller and laid it out on the grass. She then gently lifted him from the stroller and placed him down on the blanket. She grabbed a book from the same compartment as the blanket, sat and leaned against the tree. Before opening it, she looked down at him. He was snoring softly or to put it cutely, breathing heavily. She brushed his cheek with her finger and smiled. He was so peaceful, immune to the bustling world around him. If only life could be that simple.

A/N: I know that this story has some unrealistic factors to it and I apologize for that. I wrote this chapter trying to correct a few of those blunders. So please continue to help me and please comment/review. Thanks for reading.

Also many of you have wondered where baby Josh is in all of this. To clear that up, baby josh is being taken care of by a babysitter...by the name of Bevin? … ^.^

Personal Comments:

**Mazzy**: so they will find out on Dec. 20 2012... hehe just kidding. how should I say this? when they both know... it'll probably be time to say goodbye. :) and baby josh is safe... no worries chicken curries.

**Merenwen Calmcacil**: Thanks so much. i will try to "flesh it out more" and add the details that matter. Now that you say something, I do realize that it is quite unrealistic. I guess I was just in a rush to get everything that popped into my head down, that I forgot about the little stuff. sad panda... :( Anyways about basketball, yup yup... another detail I almost forgot. About baby Josh yeah I admit... sometimes... kinda a lot I forget about him. oops. sorry. :) thanks for the review. it was really helpful.

**To everyone else**: Thanks so much for reading.. it really fuels me to write if I know that there are people reading. :)

**To those silent readers**: I hope that one chapter you will comment. Teehee thanks for reading. :)


End file.
